


two lovers are texting at three am (and god wants to tell them everything)

by larrymurphycansteponme



Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman
Genre: Texting, angel and Juliet are underrated, for the osemanversenet, god i love them, true friendship right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymurphycansteponme/pseuds/larrymurphycansteponme
Summary: Do you believe in fate?





	two lovers are texting at three am (and god wants to tell them everything)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the osemanversenet!!! my fave work of alice’s is iwbft so here u go ig. thank u too all the guys on the discord server for making my day!!! 
> 
> i threw this together in like ten minutes but im soppy and in love with it so eh

**angel:** do u believe in fate???

 **juliet:**  JESUS thats a question to ask someone at three am

 

 ** _angel_** **_is_** **_typing..._**

 

 **angel:** i guess im asking because everything feels very like it was meant to happen u know????

 **juliet:** ah yes u were destined to go on a train to Kent with jimmy Kaga ricci and have a traumatising fucking weekend

 **angel:** at least u didnt totally waste that meet and greet ticket :)

 **juliet:** dont.

 

 ** _juliet_** **_is_** **_typing..._**

 

 **juliet:** idek if i believe in fate lol. i think it’s kinda cliché to be like “ah yes i was destined to invite my dumb best friend and a fuckboy to my house for literally the worst week of my life where we fucking?????? help famous people????? actually what happened angel what the fuck

 **juliet:** i do not understand how on Earth u managed to make all of that,,,, happen

 **angel:** which is why i think its fate

 **angel:** like

 

 ** _angel_** **_is_** **_typing..._**

 

**_..._ **

 

**_..._ **

 

 **angel:** i was born for this

 **juliet:** that’s cheesy as fuck considering all u did was buy two train tickets to Rochester station and invite bliss Lai to stay at my house whilst the paps attacked her in hmv

 **angel:** well okay what did u do

 **juliet:** call an air ambulance

 **angel:** shhhhhhhhh

 

 ** _juliet_** **_is_** **_typing..._**

 

 ** _angel_** **_is_** **_typing..._**

 

 **angel:** im glad we met

 **juliet:** i really love you

 **angel:** oh shit lol i love u too fuck

 **juliet:** skdkkfj im glad we met too

 

 ** _angel_** **_is_** **_typing..._**


End file.
